Open Doors
by SnowQueenElsaFan
Summary: Romantic Elsanna. After the Great Thaw, Elsa has discovered that she has feelings for Anna,but fate seems destined to keep them apart as they deal with concealed feelings and shutting out, pressure from society for Elsa to find a prince to produce an heir with,keeping their secret from the public, and a charismatic and ambitious prince. Warning: incest,violence/gore, rape, sex,etc.
1. Just Let Me In

**Author's Note: **_So, this is my first Puritan Elsanna fanfiction. It takes influences/inspirations from other Elsanna fanfictions including More than Just Sisters(the nightmare idea), For Her Hand(the idea of Elsa being forced to meet princes so she'll have someone to produce an heir with), Frozen Fractals(evil prince),and Arendelle in ruins when Elsa leaves the throne(Tales from the North). The only thing addressed in this chapter is the nightmare._

Elsa pulled Anna close and planted a deep kiss to her lips. Anna drew back in surprise and gave her a look of disgust as an angry mob of people holding pitchforks and torches surrounded them.

"Sinner!"

"Harlot!"

"Pervert!"

"Monster!"

"Vile beast!"

The angry mob screamed, pointing at Elsa as they drew in closer, closing in on her and her sister. To her horror, when the mob had finally reached them, one of the people handed their torch to Anna. Her sister took it in her hands and watched with uncaring eyes as the mob flung themselves upon Elsa, tying her up to a wooden stake planted in the ground.

"Burn in hell, witch!", they screamed as Anna drew closer to the tied up Elsa with the torch in hand.

"You were my sister. How could you? You're disgusting. See you in hell, Sis," Anna taunted, smirking, as she pressed the torch to Elsa's skin.

Elsa cried out in pain as the flames licked up her sensitive skin, slowing burning her alive. But the physical pain wasn't what hurt the most nor even was the fear of her eminent death. What was the worse was that the person she loved most in the world, more than life itself, had betrayed her.

"It can never be, Sis," Anna told her burning sister.

Suddenly, Anna was no longer human. She was a demonic beast with glowing red eyes, long fangs and claws where her finger nails had been. The rest of the crowd morphed into hideous beasts as well.

"It can never be! It can never be!" ,they chanted over and over again, tauntingly to Elsa, the fire dancing around her like hellfire.

Elsa screamed, shooting up out from under the covers like her life depended on it, beads of sweat running down her forehead.

It wasn't long before Anna burst through the door without even bothering to knock first.

"Elsa! Are you ok? What's wrong?", she asked worriedly as she nearly tripped on some ice Elsa had left on the floor during her nightmare, but caught herself at the last minute.

"Nothing, Anna. Go back to bed," Elsa lied, voice trembling and hands shaking.

"Elsa, don't' give me that. You know I can tell when you're lying," Anna chastised.

Elsa sighed heavily. "It was just a bad dream Anna. It was nothing really," she tried to reassure her sister.

"Well, from the looks of you, I'd say it wasn't nothing," Anna scolded Elsa for her second lie of the night.

"Anna, please," Elsa pleaded softly.

"I think we should talk about it. It's obviously bothering you. Your dream I mean," Anna said gently as she sat down on the bed next to Elsa.

"I don't want to talk about it," Elsa protested, scooting farther away from the sitting girl and flinching when the girl rested one of her hands on her shoulder.

"Elsa, why are you shutting me out again?", Anna accused, her eyes having a very pained expression.

It broke Elsa's heart to see that look on her sister's face, but it was better than the alternative. She couldn't corrupt the innocent, pure mind of her sweet, loving little sister. Her job was to protect her sister, not lead her into temptation and have them both hated and possibly killed by the masses. But then there was the matter that Anna probably didn't feel the same way she did anyway and she didn't want to expose her sister to the awkwardness and guilt it would ultimately forge in their relationship.

So, clearing her throat, the blonde simply said, "Anna, please, I just need to be alone right now. "

"Why?", Anna asked dejected.

"I don't want to….hurt you," Elsa responded sadly.

"Elsa, we went over this so many times already since you froze me. You aren't going to hurt me again. You are getting much better at controlling your powers," Anna sighed.

"I wasn't talking about my powers," Elsa responded.

"Then what are you-?" , Anna began.

"Please leave before I do something I regret, Anna," Elsa interrupted.

Anna rose from the bed, puffing her cheeks up in anger.

"You always do this, Elsa! You always shut me out! And always when you need me the most!", she screamed at her older sister.

"Anna-" Elsa began.

"No! Don't interrupt, Elsa! I'm not finished. You're going to hear me out! Understand!?", Anna scolded.

Elsa whimpered, nodding her head slowly.

"Don't act like you don't need me when I know you do! Don't act like you like being alone when you're slowly dying inside from the loneliness! Don't' shut me out when you know you need to let me in!", Anna continued shouting at her.

"I don't need anyone. I'm fine on my own. And I like being alone. The peace and quiet is nice," Elsa retorted coldly, lying through clenched teeth.

A wave of hurt flashed on Anna's face.

"Fine, you want to be alone! You don't need me! Then, I'll leave you alone, but don't say I didn't try. You're so frustrating Elsa! You never let people in! I guess you'll just be alone for the rest of your life!", Anna shouted angrily as she stomped to the door of her sister's room, swung it open violently, and then slammed it behind her forcefully.

Elsa listened to her sister's receding footsteps and when she was sure she could no longer hear the younger girl anywhere around, she allowed the tears that had been welling up in her eyes to finally break free in loud sobs.

"I do need you, Anna. More than you'll ever know. And that's why I need to stay away from you. I'm sorry," she sniffled, sitting up in bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms hugged around them, her head resting on top of them, curled into a ball of almost lifeless despair, tears still streaming down her face uncontrollably.


	2. Love is An Open Door

**Author's Note:**_ So, this is my first time writing smut. This chapter was really embarrassing and awkward for me to write since I don't have much experience writing mature contents. Anyways, enjoy because this will most likely be the only chapter of the story with smut in it. __**Warning: **__And yes, this story is rated M for a reason. If you are under 18, I suggest you hit your browser's back button because this chapter includes lesbian sex and incest. If you are over 18 but don't feel comfortable with that, then please also hit your back button. Don't like, don't read. Thanks. _

The morning light peering through the window woke Elsa up from her fitful sleep. She remembered the events of the past night and how she had cried herself to sleep. It took every ounce of her being to drag herself out of bed. If she could, she would've stayed in her bed forever until she shrunk into nothingness, but she was the queen and her kingdom depended on her. She couldn't let them down.

Elsa changed out of her robe and into her ice dress and then slowly and cautiously opened the door, peeking around to make sure she saw no sign of Anna. When she was sure the coast was clear, she tiptoed to the kitchen to grab a slice of bread.

"Elsa?"

Elsa tensed. It was Anna's voice. She remained as still and quiet as she possibly could.

"Is that all you're going to eat for breakfast?", her sister continued.

Elsa glanced into the dining room and found Anna sitting there with krumbkake on her plate and splattered all over her adorable face.

Elsa let out an involuntary giggle. "Says someone whose eating desert for breakfast," she teased the red head.

Anna rolled her eyes.

Then, more seriously, asked, "Elsa, can we please talk about what happened last night? "

Elsa became like a statute, planted firmly to the spot she was standing in, her eyes filled with a look of horror.

"Anna, I can't," she managed to breathe out.

She began to leave the kitchen, but Anna burst up from her seat and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders so she couldn't escape.

"Elsa, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong," Anna demanded.

Her fiery eyes burned into Elsa's soul as she drew her face closer to Elsa's.

Elsa's stomach churned as she tried to fight back her urge, but desire was too much and overcame her.

Before she even realize what she was doing, as if on instinct, she had captured those adorable little lips in her own and was kissing them deeply, a very shocked Anna staring back at her.

Suddenly, she came to her senses again.

"Oh God, what have I done? I'm so sorry, Anna. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like that. Please don't hate me," Elsa pleaded despairingly.

"Elsa, it's ok. I could never hate you. You're my sister," a still flustered Anna reassured her.

"But exactly. That's why you _should_ hate me, Anna. As your older sister, I'm supposed to protect you, not lead you astray with my impurities and disgusting urges," Elsa said sadly.

"You're not disgusting or impure Elsa. You're just human, like everyone else. And how can I hate you for having the same feelings I do," Anna confessed.

"Wha-?" , Elsa began, but before she could finish, the red head was kissing her deeply.

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

They broke the kiss.

"You really feel the same?", Elsa asked, puzzled.

"Yes, but I was afraid you didn't, so that's why I didn't say anything," Anna answered.

"Anna, we can't do this."

"For once, forget about what other people think, Elsa. All that matters is what we think. Who cares if others say it's wrong or disgusting? They don't know what we feel. If it feels right to us, that's all that matters," Anna argued.

"If the kingdom finds out, there will be a revolt," Elsa warned.

"Then we won't let them find out. We'll be careful. Keep it a secret," Anna insisted.

Elsa sighed, but Anna grabbed her lips with her own, stopping it from finishing its escape from her mouth.

"Anna, my room. Now," Elsa said breathily.

"Yes, your majesty," Anna said huskily.

When they got to the room, Elsa led Anna gently to the bed.

"May I?", she asked placing her hands on the straps of Anna's dress.

"Please do," Anna huffed, desperation in her voice.

Elsa moved her fingers slowly on Anna's shoulders as she removed the straps, causing the younger girl to shiver and gasp.

"Are you ok?", Elsa asked, concerned.

"Yes. I'm wonderful. Keep going, Elsa," Anna told her sister.

So, Elsa pulled off Anna's dress until her sister was wearing nothing but her underclothes.

"May I?" she asked again, placing her hands on the straps of Anna's bra.

"Yes."

She slipped it off and moved down to Anna's panties. "May I?"

"Yes."

Now, her younger sister was laying their completely exposed for her to see her beautiful body, which was covered in adorable and sexy freckles. Anna blushed and made it that much harder for Elsa to keep her self-control.

"Elsa," Anna began.

"If you don't want to do this, Anna-"

"No. I do. But I don't want to be the only one naked. That isn't fair that you only get to look at me, but I don't get to look at you," Anna whined.

Elsa chuckled and removed her ice dress until she stood before Anna in nothing but her panties and bra.

"Would you like to remove the rest?", she asked seductively.

Anna eagerly grabbed Elsa's bra straps and removed them. Then, she moved down to Elsa's panties and removed them too.

Now that both women were exposed to each other, there could be nothing holding them back now.

"Ready, Anna?", Elsa questioned.

"God, yes, Elsa," Anna breathed with great need.

Elsa grabbed her sister's breasts and began squeezing them, causing Anna to moan hard.

She then licked one of Anna's nipples and bit it gently while her thumbs smooshed and squeezed the other nipple between them. Anna was panting now and Elsa flicked her nipple gently. With her other hand, she pulled the other nipple hard and then kissed it, saying, "All better?", seductively to Anna.

"Elsa,please," Anna gasped.

"Not yet," Elsa teased cruelly as she continued sucking on and playing with Anna's hardened nipples.

She stopped and began leaving a trail of kisses down Anna's body, starting at her forehead, then her nose, kissing her deep when reaching her mouth, kissing a trail down her stomach and stopping right at her waist line.

"Why'd you stop, Elsa?", Anna whined.

Elsa touched her fingers to the freckles of her face. "God, your freckles are so hot Anna," she whispered as she gently tapped each and every freckle that dotted her sister's body from the ones on her face to her shoulder to her stomach. She then kissed each and every one until she was once again at Anna's waistline, but this time she continued kissing down until she reached Anna's most intimate area and planted a kiss on her private lips, causing the red head to shudder with delight and more so when she stuck her tongue inside and began licking her wetness.

"Are you ready, Anna? Are you sure about this?", Elsa questioned holding up one of her fingers.

"Yes, Elsa. There's no one I'd rather have my first time with than you and I know you feel the same way," Anna reassured her sister.

Elsa gently touched the edge of her sister's private lips before slowly and cautiously inserting her finger into her.

Anna gasped out in pleasure which only increased as Elsa teased her, rubbing her finger around inside of her in circles and then proceeding to tickle her insides.

Elsa pressed down hard and it was all Anna could do to not explode right there.

"It's ok, Anna. Don't hold it back anymore. You can let it go," Elsa told her gently and she did.

"Elsa!", she screamed as her body shook with pure unbearable pleasure.

When Anna finally recovered, she said softly, lovingly, "Thank you, Elsa. That was amazing. I'm glad my first time was with you."

Elsa smiled and said, "I just want to make you happy."

"Now, it's my turn to make _you_ happy," Anna responded back seductively, grinning mischievously.

They switched places, Elsa getting under Anna.

Anna kissed Elsa deeply and then bit her lip hard. Elsa opened her mouth and Anna inserted her tongue, their tongues becoming tied together, dancing around in unison.

Anna lightly tickled Elsa's nipple while she bit the other nipple hard and then sucked on it fiercely.

Elsa moaned loudly.

Anna spanked her on the butt in response and then squeezed her butt cheeks hard, saying seductively, "Not so loud. We don't want to get caught. Be the good girl you always have to be."

Elsa looked up at her startled and Anna winked at her sister in response, giving her another smack on the butt, this one harder than the first.

Anna returned to Elsa's breasts, tugging gently on one of her nipples with her teeth while she repeatedly poked the other nipple quickly over and over again, teasingly with one of her fingers.

"Anna," Elsa gasped and looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

Anna immediately and unexpectedly shoved two fingers hard into Elsa in response to her sister's plea.

"Yes!", Elsa moaned, shivering in delight at her sister's touch.

"Don't conceal it. Feel it," Anna told her sister huskily.

Soon, Elsa was over the edge and she loudly screamed out, "Anna!"

Anna licked Elsa cleaned when her sister had recovered. She then sat her privates on Elsa's face for the older women to begin licking them clean.

Both women kissed deeply and then fell on the bed next to each other, exhausted, but staring at each other lovingly.

"Thank you, Anna. I'm sorry about what I said last night. I don't want to be alone. I need you. You're my everything and I love you more than life itself," Elsa confessed.

"You're my everything too, Elsa. And I love you more than life itself," Anna returned, wrapping her arms around Elsa who wrapped her arms back around Anna in response.

The two women fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. A Series of Doors in My Face

Elsa, now fully clothed after having showered that morning, peered out of her room. "The coast is clear, Anna." Anna, also showered and clothed, tip toed quietly out of Elsa's room. Elsa waited until she was sure her sister was gone and then left the room herself to avoid suspicion. When she got to the dining room, a man with a bushy mustache and eyebrows and ridiculous looking spectacles stopped her. He was the new royal advisor that Elsa was pressured into hiring by her kingdom.

"Morning, Albin. Is something wrong?", Elsa questioned, concern in her voice.

Albin cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, there is talk among the kingdom that it is urgent that you find a king. As you are well aware, the fate of the kingdom depends on having someone to replace you when you step down or if and when, God forbid, something happens to you. And for this reason, it is desired that for the sake of the kingdom, you produce an heir. I have took it upon myself to invite several young suitors to the kingdom. You should clear your afternoon schedule to meet with them," he informed the queen.

"I knew this time would come. It was only a matter of time before the people would begin wondering. Leave me be, Albin. I will take audience with these princes in the afternoon as you suggest," Elsa resigned herself.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Albin breathed out, relieved.

He gave a quick bow to the queen and then took his leave.

Anna came in the dining room.

"Elsa, are you serious? You can't meet with those princes! What about _us_?", she protested.

"Anna, what did I tell you about eavesdropping?", Elsa scolded.

"Well, I'm glad I did. You're the one who told me not to marry a man I just met. You can't turn around and do the same thing you told me not to do!"

"You don't understand, Anna. It's different for me. As the queen, I have obligations to the kingdom. I have to produce an heir with someone whether I love them or not," Elsa argued.

"You don't have to do anything, Elsa! You're the queen. I thought what we had was true love. You're going to throw it all away just like that?"

"It is true love. But love is a luxury I can't afford. I have to make sacrifices for the sake of the kingdom," Elsa sighed sadly.

"No, Elsa. I'm sick and tired of you being so selfless! You are the most selfless person I know and that's why I love you, but sometimes you have to take care of yourself too. It's ok to be selfish once and awhile, Elsa. You need to stop taking care of and worrying about everyone else and start taking care of yourself," Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, I have to atleast meet with these princes since they've come to the kingdom. But just because I meet with them, doesn't mean I'm going to end up with any of them. There's only room for one in my heart, my love," Elsa told her sister gently.

"Fine, meet with them if you have to, but if I catch you so much as kissing one of them, I swear, Elsa," Anna threatened jealously.

"Don't worry. They'll be none of that," Elsa chuckled, her cheeks blushing at Anna's jealousy.

Anna nodded in satisfaction and went off to make herself some breakfast.

After eating a quick breakfast herself, Elsa busied herself with paperwork in her study, dreading the coming afternoon.

The hours ticked away faster than she wanted them to and Albin burst through the door.

"Your Majesty, its time," he informed.

Elsa sighed, rising slowly from her desk and began walking to the door, dragging heavy feet down the hallway and into the throne room.

There were three princes waiting for her.

The first prince, a handsome man with red hair and green eyes, stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, I present to you Prince Brynjar of the Northern Isles," Albin introduced the young man.

Prince Brynjar was staring seductively at Anna, who insisted on being present for the meetings with the princes.

This didn't go unnoticed by a furious and jealous Elsa who struggled to keep her temper in check.

"Prince Brynjar, it seems you are more interested in my sister," she said coldly.

He flinched and began to fumble with an excuse.

"Your majesty, I-"

"Say no more Brynjar, you are dismissed. Leave this place," Elsa ordered him forcefully.

He shuddered, running to the castle doors as fast as his feet would take him.

Now only two princes stood before Elsa.

Another young man, slightly older than the first and with brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward.

"Your majesty, I present to you Prince Aksel of Sommervind," Albin introduced the new man.

Prince Aksel was staring obliviously, picking his nose.

"Have you no manners to do something so vile in front of the queen?", Elsa chastised him.

He snapped to attention, removing his finger from his nose.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. It's a bad habit of mine," he responded nervously, snapping back into reality.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Leave this place at once," she ordered him.

So he too ran to the castle doors as fast as he could and only one prince was left standing in front of Elsa's throne.

"Your majesty, may I present you Prince Amunde of Mørkskjebne ," Albin introduced the last prince.

This prince was older than the other two and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty," Amunde exclaimed, kneeling before the queen.

"There's no need for that," Elsa said, blushing.

Anna rolled her eyes as she was filled with jealousy.

Prince Amunde rose to his feet and took Elsa's hand in his own, kissing it gently.

"You are beautiful, my Queen," he complimented her.

"Oh, stop. Don't flatter me," Elsa chuckled to mask her rising discomfort at the man flirting with her.

She wanted nothing more than to send this man away like she had done to the last two, but he behaved so perfectly, like a true gentleman, that she couldn't find any excuse no matter how hard she tried.

"So, Prince Amunde, tell me about yourself," she addressed him, clearing her throat.

"Your Majesty, if I may, I would like to tell you about myself over dinner tonight," he answered.

"Very well," the queen sighed and with that, he left the castle, leaving the relieved queen and princess in his wake. Albin took his leave as well.

The sisters knew the relief wouldn't last long though because the prince would be back tonight.

Anna ran up to Elsa and slapped her on the cheek.

"That was for flirting with him. How could you, Elsa?!", she shouted angrily at her sister.

"Anna, it didn't mean anything. I promise. I love only you," Elsa reassured her sister.

Anna forcefully pulled Elsa close to her and planted a deep and forceful kiss on her sister's lips.

"That means you're mine and no one else can have you," she said jealously.

Elsa laughed and returned the kiss with equal passion.

They would worry about the night when it came. For now, they were just grateful to have each other.


	4. Secrets Unlocked

"Anna, my night is full, but my day is still completely free. Would you like to take a walk in the garden with me?", Elsa asked her sister.

"I'd love to, my love," Anna answered eagerly as she stole another quick kiss from her lover's lips.

They headed out to the garden and came upon a red rose bush.

Elsa picked one and handed it to Anna.

"This flower is really beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. I want you to have it to remind you that, to me, you are even more beautiful than this rose," she told Anna softly, lovingly.

Anna blushed. "Thanks."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Especially when you blush; it's adorable," Elsa added smiling fondly at her sister.

"Thank you. But you are more beautifuller. Uh, um, I did it again. I don't mean "fuller". I mean "more beautiful." And yes, you did. At the coronation ball, right after you told me "hi". It's from that moment that I realized I felt something for you as more than a sister, especially when you told me how beautiful I was right after," Anna rambled her confession.

"That's when I first began to feel it too, but it only deepened when you told me again how beautiful I was in my Ice Palace and it came full force after you sacrificed yourself for me and then when we started spending time together, I couldn't hold it back anymore," Elsa admitted.

Anna kissed Elsa quickly, but with a loving gentleness, on the cheek.

"It hurts that that's the only way I can kiss you in public. I wish we could show the world our love for each other," Anna sighed sadly.

"The world wouldn't understand," Elsa reminded her sister, equally as sadly.

Then, more happily, as she kissed Anna on the cheek, she added, "But we know what we have and that's all that matters. I love you, my princess, my sister, my lover, my Anna."

"I love you too, my Queen, my sister, my lover, my Elsa," Anna said back as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

They spent a long time in the garden cuddling, watching the clouds roll by, and stealing quick kisses on each other's cheeks and foreheads, but soon it was evening and Elsa had to make time for Prince Amunde.

Her servants had set the table already and Amunde had just arrived.

"Pleased to share your company again, Your Majesty," he said, kissing her hand.

She pulled it away quickly, a troubled look clear on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?" the prince questioned her in a worried tone.

"No. Nothing's wrong, Prince Amunde. My servants have already prepared our meals. Please take a seat," Elsa told him.

They both sat and for a few moments there was awkward silence and dead air.

"So, my kingdom, Mørkskjebne, is a small nation. You probably haven't heard of us. I have five elder brothers who will precede me as heir to the throne, making me sixth in line for the crown. I am going to be honest with you, Your Highness, and admit that I am hoping to get a ruling position through marriage. Legends of you have traveled far and wide. The most notable one being that you don't like the idea of people who barely know each other getting married. However, I also know that you are in a dilemma where your kingdom requires you to get married. That's why I believe we are perfect for each other. We both know we are not marrying out of love, but necessity and are ok with that. I assure you that I will make a fair and just ruler who rules along your side and I can also give you the one heir your kingdom desires from you," he explained.

Elsa was absolutely dumbfounded at this man's bluntness and incredible boldness.

"Prince Amunde, I appreciate your honesty, but you are correct that I do not like marriages between people who just met. You are also correct that my kingdom is trying to force me to marry out of necessity so I can produce an heir. However, the one thing you are not right about is me being ok with that," Elsa countered, after clearing her throat.

"I will ask you to reconsider, Your Majesty. Think about the opportunity you are missing. The next prince who comes along might not be so understanding and may try to force himself upon you, trying to pressure you into loving him. I, on the other hand, will give you your space, completely understanding that you don't really love me and it will be a loveless marriage. You will be free to be with whoever you do end up loving," he proposed.

"Prince Amunde, for you to suggest not only for me to enter willingly into a loveless marriage, but to enter into it with the thought of committing infidelity, loveless or not, is a great insult to my character. And how do you know I've not already found the one I love?", Elsa snapped back at him angrily.

"Your Highness, I did not mean to insult your character. I apologize deeply as that was not my intention. If I may be so bold as to ask, if you've already found someone, why not make him your king, ruling by your side, and produce an heir with him? Obviously, something is holding you back. Maybe that's a sign that things aren't right with him and you should give me a chance," the prince argued.

"It's very complicated, Amunde. There's nothing wrong with them or me. It's with the world. They are my everything and I want nothing more than to have them rule by my side, but the world won't let us rule together. It won't let us _be_ together. As for an heir with them, that is not possible," Elsa explained to him sadly.

The lack of gender pronoun in her response didn't go unnoticed by the prince, who was at this point, getting very suspicious.

"It's a woman. Isn't it?", he interrogated her.

"Excuse me?", Elsa breathed out, shocked.

"Your lover. She's a woman. Right?"

"I think the gender of my lover is none of your business, Prince Amunde. We are finished here. Good day to you. Take your leave," the queen huffed angrily.

"So, you do already have a lover," he taunted, smirking.

"Leave! Now!", Elsa shouted.

Amunde left the room, heading for the castle doors.

Shortly after, Anna burst in.

"Elsa, are you alright? I heard you screaming," Anna asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. The prince just got under my skin is all," Elsa answered coldly.

Anna flinched at Elsa's tone.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to take it out on you, my love," she apologized.

Anna kissed her gently on the lips, saying, "It's ok. I forgive you."

Suddenly, their tender moment was interrupted.

"I knew it! It's not only a woman, but shockingly enough, it's your own sister! Oh, this is gold! You have to marry me now or I'll expose your secret!," Princess Amunde exclaimed, jumping out of the shadows of the hallway.

Elsa and Anna stood silently with shocked and horrified looks planted on their faces. They had been caught.

"You're the only one who saw it and you can't prove it. Do you really think the people of the kingdom would believe a stranger from a faraway land over their own beloved queen and princess?" Anna snapped.

"I will find a way. Mark my words. You will marry me, Elsa," Prince Amunde sneered hatefully, ominously, sending a shutter down Elsa and Anna's spines.


	5. Shut You In

**Author's Note:** _So, get ready to have feels x10,000 guys. I'm about to rip your hearts out with this chapter. I almost felt like ripping my own heart out while writing it, it's so frickin depressing. I'm sorry I had to do this to Elsa, but it was necessary for the plot and to show just how evil Amunde is and how far he's willing to go._

_**Warning: **__This chapter contains an almost rape. Do not read if you are under-aged. This story is rated "M" for a reason. Thanks._

Suddenly, Amunde was grabbing a hunting knife out of his pocket and grabbed Anna, grazing the knife against her throat.

"Anna!", Elsa screamed in horror.

Then, she angrily added at the prince, "Let her go, you monster!"

"Don't worry. I won't kill your precious sister _as long as you do what I say_," he sneered.

"Yes. Yes. I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt my sister," Elsa pleaded in desperation. She couldn't use her ice powers against the prince since she would hit Anna with them too, so begging was the only choice she had.

Anna struggled in his arms, the knife nicking her throat a little. He removed the knife from her throat, but still held her head in a strangle hold with his arms. He then abruptly hit Anna hard on the top of the head with the handle side of the knife, instantly knocking the younger sister unconscious.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her if I did what you said!", Elsa protested.

"I said I wouldn't _kill_ her if you did what I said. She's not dead _for now_. She will only be unconscious, but not dead, as long as you keep your promise and do what I say like a good little girl," the prince corrected her.

He roughly picked up Anna and carried her to the door of Elsa's room.

"Go in," he told the queen.

Then, he violently tossed Anna into the room and kicked her off to the side.

"Anna!", Elsa screamed.

"Shut up, bitch and do as I say!", Amunde snarled.

Elsa nodded, hoping that if she did what he said, she would get his attention off of Anna.

"Get on the bed!", he ordered her.

Elsa's eyes went wide with fear. In the back of her mind, she knew what was coming next although the dread that filled her wouldn't let her brain admit it.

She laid down on the bed as the prince ordered and waited for her dark and torturous fate, sobbing quietly, face soaked in tears.

The prince pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He then pulled all the clothing off his lower body until he stood before the queen completely naked.

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do to me?", Elsa stuttered in feigned ignorance.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to fix you," Amunde sneered, smirking.

"Fix me? But I'm not broken!", Elsa protested, her sobs getting louder.

"Oh and I suppose it's _normal _to lust after one's sister?", he retorted as he put the blade of his knife to one of her dress straps and cut it off.

"You wouldn't understand. No one would understand. But it doesn't matter that we are sisters. Anna and I belong together," she wailed, stealing a glance of concern at the still unconscious redhead.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. It's disgusting and that's why you need to be fixed, you vile slut," he growled, cutting the other strap of her dress with his knife.

"Please don't," Elsa begged as he slipped her dress off and began groping her breasts.

She cried out in pain.

"What's the matter? Relax. You should enjoy this. Your kingdom wants you to produce an heir anyway. Maybe you'll have one now," he chuckled hatefully into her ear, his vile breath on her neck.

He moved down to the only piece of clothing remaining on her, the only thing left protecting her.

"You won't get away with this," Elsa told him angrily as his hands reached the hem of her panties, preparing to pull them off.

"Oh, but Queen Elsa, the one thing you should know about me is that I _always_ get what I want. And I want _you_," he snarled seductively.

"You can't have me! You may have my body, but you'll never be able to take my soul or my heart! They belong to Anna, always to my sweet, loving little Anna, forever," Elsa snapped.

"I'm going to make you want me and then when I'm finished, I'm going to make your _precious_ little sister want me too while you watch and can't do anything or else I'll kill her," he growled as he forcefully pulled Elsa's panties off in anger and threw them to the side of the bed.

He leaned down, Elsa shivering, shaking, and sobbing, perhaps more afraid of his threat to Anna than what he was about to do to her, and just as they were about to get to the point of no return, a flash of red pushed into his side, knocking him off of Elsa.

"Don't you dare touch my sister, you foul beast! She's MINE!", a now conscious Anna shrieked with fury Elsa had never seen the younger girl display before.

"Anna, he'll kill you!", Elsa shouted at her sister, panicked.

The redhead turned to her grinning, holding the glinting blade of the knife in her hand.

"He can't. Not now that I have this. Not if I kill him first," Anna smirked, cornering the bastard against the wall, knife in hand.

"Anna, don't! You can't kill him. He's a prince. You will start a war between us and the other kingdom. Not to mention, you know that to take another's life is against the national law. I can't arrest my own sister. Do you know what it would do to my poor heart to have to put my sister, the love of my life, in the dungeons?", Elsa protested, her expression and voice pained.

Anna sighed in frustration. "Put some clothes on Elsa and then we'll take _him_ to the dungeons together," Anna told her sister gently.

Elsa gave a half-hearted smile, relieved. She retrieved her panties from the floor and slipped them back on.

She mended her ice dress using her powers and slipped it back on as well.

Elsa and Anna headed out into the hallway together, Anna holding the knife to Amunde's throat as she pushed him forward.

Suddenly, Anna felt winded as an elbow hit her hard in the stomach.

She bent down clutching it in pain, dropping the knife in the process.

Her assailant, none other than the prince himself, retrieved the knife and lunged towards Anna with it.

Elsa jumped in front of her sister and the knife grazed her arm, giving a shallow but bleeding cut.

"Run, Anna!", she ordered her sister, but ever-stubborn, Anna instead lunged herself at the man, careful to avoid the knife and began scratching his face hard with her finger nails.

Elsa pulled the enraged Anna off of the prince, scooping her up into her arms and running with her.

"Where are we going, Elsa?", Anna questioned her sister, confused.

"To the castle doors. Once we get outside, we should be safe," Elsa told her sister.

They ran, the prince following them, until they finally burst out of the castle doors into the safety of Arendelle.

The prince surely wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt them with all the citizens watching as he committed an unforgiveable act of treason. Or would he?


	6. Turn Away and Slam the Door

**Author's Note: **_So, get ready for more mega-feels. The story is only going to get darker from now on. If you think this is plunging a knife deep into your chest, wait until you see chapter 7. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I hope I made up for that by making it twice as long as my usual chapters._

The townspeople stared at the sight before them, thoroughly confused and shocked. The queen had just run out of the place holding the princess in her arms while they were being chased by a naked man with finger nail scratches on his face. Elsa blushed when she realized that everyone was staring at Amunde, who was still naked, and she quickly made an ice t-shirt and ice jeans on him with her magic.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, what is the meaning of this? Are you two alright?", the captain of the guards called out from in front of the castle.

But neither woman answered. Elsa collapsed to the ground, exhausted, Anna still clutched tightly in her arms and began sobbing uncontrollably, ignoring everyone else around her, only focusing on herself and Anna.

"Elsa, what's wrong?", Anna said softly, as she gently wiped one of the tears off of Elsa's cheek with her thumb.

"Anna….Amunde…he…tried to rape me. He told me that I needed to be fixed. That I was broken and sick because I was in love with you," she whispered low enough that only Anna could hear.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna sobbed back as she hugged her sister tightly but gently while still in her arms.

"What if he's right, Anna? What if I am broken?", Elsa sobbed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Anna gently pushed the bangs off of Elsa's forehead and planted a soft and gentle kiss on it.

"You're not broken, Elsa. And even if you were, people can't be fixed with hate, only love," she told her sister softly, lovingly.

"How amusing! What a touching little scene! But I know you two want more! Forehead kissing! What a laugh! Why don't you kiss on the lips and show them what you really are, you _disgusting sluts_!," Amunde sneered.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" , Elsa stuttered as the townspeople look on stunned.

"That man is a liar! The queen and the princess would never…. They're sisters!", she heard various townspeople protest, relieved that they didn't believe the prince.

"You don't believe me? I'll show you," he scoffed as he pulled Elsa roughly to her feet and then grabbed Anna roughly from her arms.

"Hey! Put me down! What are you doing?", the red head protested furiously.

"Let her go!", Elsa screamed, distressed for Anna's safety.

The prince ignored them both and placed Anna on her feet in front of Elsa. He then grabbed Anna's hand and placed it down on Elsa's breast, pressing it hard against her.

The queen let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, panic filling her eyes once she realized what happened.

Anna struggled to pull her hand out from the princes and off of her sister's boob.

When she was free from the prince's grip, she protested, "That doesn't mean anything! Anyone would moan if they were touched like that by anyone."

"I think not. She didn't moan like that for me when I touched her," Amunde sneered hatefully.

"You bastard!", Anna shouted as she lunged at the prince, who quickly dodged out of the way.

Elsa was beat red, frozen in shock and fear. So many questions flashed through her muddled mess of a mind at once_. Did the townspeople believe Amunde? Was there going to be a revolt? Would her and her sister be burn at the stake? Would they be banished?_ All the possible horrible fates that could await them ran through her head mercilessly, her thoughts racing, her chest clenching in fear that this might be the day that her nightmare became a reality. Well, most of it anyway. Thankfully, she was sure that, unlike in her nightmare, Anna wouldn't be the one to burn her to death. However, it could be even worse because that meant that Anna might get burned to death too and the thought of that made her panic. A full out blizzard broke out around her in response to her emotions, the wind knocking the townspeople who were staring at the spectacle back a little.

Elsa looked at them. Their faces had a look of shock on them as they switched their gazes back and forth between Elsa, Anna, and the prince, trying to decide who to believe.

"Aren't you tired of hiding, running? Haven't you longed to kiss her in public? To not have to keep your relationship a secret? The thing about secrets is that no matter how well you keep them, somehow they _always_ get out. You can't hide or run away forever," Amunde taunted Anna.

Anna glared at the prince. However, as much as she hated his guts for what he did to her and her sister, she had to admit he was right. She was tired of running and hiding and she was pretty sure her sister felt the same. So what if they were queen and princess? So what if they were blood sisters? They were in love with each other and they couldn't help who they had fallen in love with. Everyone had a right to be with their true love and Anna and Elsa were each other's true loves.

Anna went over to Elsa, cupping her cheeks gently. "Elsa," she whispered gently as she moved in closer to her sister's lips. She kissed them forcefully like she was letting all the stress, the pain, from keeping the secret of their relationship, go in that one kiss.

The still shocked Elsa, eyes wide, blinked and came to her senses. She tried to back out of the kiss, but when she saw Anna open her eyes with the most pained and hurt look she had ever seen in response to Elsa's attempted rejection, she gave in and began kissing Anna back deeply, the crowd still watching, stunned looks on their faces.

When they broke the kiss, Elsa sighed, "You're right, Anna. We couldn't keep hiding this. Living like that, in secret, having to sneak around to be together was no way to live."

Anna smiled as Elsa cupped her cheeks and kissed her again, just as deeply as Anna had kissed her moments ago.

Then they turned to the crowd.

"My name is Queen Elsa and this is my blood sister, Princess Anna. We are love with each other and have secretly been in a relationship, not just a sisterly one, but a romantic one that includes being intimate," Elsa confessed to her people.

A wave of whispers, mumbles, and disgruntled mutters surged through the crowd.

"That can't be! They're sisters!"

"But that's incest and incest is a sin!"

"That kind of perversion is wicked!"

"How will we have an heir if the queen doesn't get with a man?"

"The kingdom will fall into ruin without anyone to inherit the throne!"

The townspeople's insults stung the sisters badly, but they tried to stay calm.

Before Elsa was about to address the spectators again, Amunde interrupted.

"That's right. But oh, you haven't heard the best part yet. The queen took away her little sister's innocence. She raped her," he lied.

"The queen raped the princess?!", the townspeople shouted, shocked with disgust.

"Elsa didn't rape me! I was fully willing! I wanted it!", Anna shouted, indignantly, half at Amunde, half at the crowd.

"You're too young to know what you want. Too young and naïve. She seduced you, like a _vile and wicked succubus_ leading you into temptation," Amunde sneered hatefully.

"The queen seduced the princess! She raped the princess!", the townspeople shouted angrily, turning into an angry mob.

"No…no…she didn't, "Anna protested, her voice filled with panic.

"Yes, that's right! She did! She took away your precious sweet princess's innocence!", Amunde riled them up.

"She's a monster! Get her!", he then added, pointing to Elsa.

"Monster!", the townspeople screamed as they ran towards Elsa.

"Wait! Please! She's not a monster! She didn't do anything to me! Everything we did, we did to each other! We were both completely willing and capable!", Anna protested, panic apparent in her voice.

"Run, Anna!" , Elsa shouted to her sister in desperation, finally finding her voice again.

But Anna, stubborn as always, stood her ground firmly in front of Elsa.

"No, Elsa! I'm tired of running! I'll stand in fight! I'll protect you!", she rebelled, a determined fire burning in her eyes.

Elsa once again scooped the annoyingly stubborn Anna up in her arms and they began running, the townspeople chasing after them.

"Where are we going?", Anna asked Elsa.

"The one place where I know we'll be safe. The one place they won't be stupid enough to follow us to, my ice castle," Elsa answered.

As they reached the border of the town, to their relief, the townspeople stopped the chase.

Amunde, who had been leading them, shouted, "That's right, sluts! Leave and don't ever come back, you disgusting wenches! No one wants you here, you sick and twisted non-humans!"

Anna, who was still in Elsa's arms, her head resting on her sister's shoulder, felt Elsa's shoulders began to shake with a sob, making it clear that the prince's hateful words had hurt her deeply.

But neither responded to the prince, they continued running, trying to get as far away as they possibly could from the vile prince and from the people who had betrayed them.

Behind them, they could hear the faint whisper of the townspeople as they got farther and farther away.

They could just barely make out their words.

"This is a disaster!"

"We don't have a ruler now!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"We'll all starve to death!"

"The queen made it snow again! What if we freeze to death?"

"I'm your king now," Amunde told them, with powerful authority in his voice, in a tone that no one would dare to question his words.

Eventually, the voices faded entirely and Elsa collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, Anna still clutched tightly in her arms, her head resting against her shoulder and her stomach resting against her chest.

She broke out into the most heart-breaking sob that Anna had ever heard.

"The prince is right! He's right! I'm disgusting! I'm not human! I'm a monster, a monster who hurt my own little sister!," she wailed in heart-broken distraught.

Anna moved her arms up to hug her sister gently around her neck.

"Elsa, the prince was wrong about everything except for the fact that we couldn't hide our relationship. You're not disgusting or a monster or a non-human. You're human. The most beautiful wonderful, human being I ever laid eyes on and not just on the outside, but on the inside too. You have a kind and gentle heart, always worried about protecting others, never worrying about yourself, never complaining when everything in your life goes to hell, always comforting those around you, even you feel like you're dying inside. It's that woman, that beautiful human being, that I feel in love with and I wouldn't have it any other way. You didn't hurt me anymore than being in love makes one's heart ache. But it's a good heartache, a wonderful heartache that I want to feel until the day I die," Anna reassured her sobbing sister.

Elsa returned her sister's hug, whispering gently, "Thank you. And I feel the same for you."

She rose to her feet and they continued heading to the ice castle.

Although Anna protested several times, asking to be put down because she was getting restless, Elsa refused, enjoying the feel of carrying her sister in her arms and wanting to keep her safe, warm, and protected from any harm that came their way as she clutched to her tightly, holding her up against her chest, so the younger girl could hear her heart beating.

Finally, Anna stopped squirming and looked up at her sister.

"I'm sorry I asked to get down. I just get so restless sometimes. It means a lot to me that you want to keep me safe and protected in your arms. I love you, Elsa," Anna apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. I should've let you down," Elsa teased.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Put me down. I changed my mind. I like the feel of being in your arms, of being safe and protected and loved," Anna confessed.

"Anna, I love you too," Elsa answered as the younger girl snuggled her head deeper into her chest and let out a contented sigh.

They stayed like that for the rest of the journey, in silent bliss and peace, in spite of everything that had just happened, until they finally reached the ice castle on top of the North Mountain.


	7. When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**_ Warning, this chapter includes mass murder/genocide (?), rape, killing of children, burning corpses, and other graphic and gory images and events. If you are under 18 or if you feel uncomfortable with any of this, then please hit your browser's back button._

_So, this is the third to last chapter and things are about to get a lot more interesting. As dramatic and heart-wrenching as this chapter is, the true climax will actually be in the next chapter when Elsa and Anna face off against Amunde._

_I know I am sadistic bastard for writing this. Oh, dear readers, please forgive me for taking you into the dark recesses of my mind. I am really sorry. Or am I? _

Elsa and Anna entered the ice palace and looked around.

"Elsa, you have no furniture in here! Where did you sleep when you stayed here?", Anna questioned her sister, concerned.

"I slept on the floor, but don't worry. I'll make us a bed," Elsa quickly reassured Anna.

She set to work making a bed frame out of solid ice, a mattress out of snow, and a blanket made out of the same thin fabric-like ice that her ice cape on her dress was made out of.

"I'm sorry it's going to be cold, Anna, but this is the best I could do," Elsa said regretfully.

"Don't be sorry. I love it! It's beautiful and amazing, just like you. And cuddling with you will be more than enough to keep me warm," Anna answered lovingly.

"Thank you," Elsa said softly as she pulled her sister into a gentle hug.

Anna's stomach grumbled against Elsa.

"Oops. Sorry," she apologized, embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?", Elsa asked, concerned.

"Yeah."

"I'll go get you something."

"You have food here?", Anna questioned.

"Well, not exactly. I'll be back though. You can rest in the bed if you'd like while I'm gone."

"Ok, but just promise me that you'll come back."

Anna sat clumsily down on the snow bed, almost falling on the ground instead of the bed, but Elsa caught her and helped her up.

Elsa then planted a quick, gentle kiss on her lips.

"I promise, my love. Wait for me."

Elsa scanned the snow-covered horizon when she finally spotted a rabbit.

"I'm sorry, but Anna and I have to eat," she told the fluffy creature sadly.

A spike of ice shot out of her hand, hitting the rabbit with accurate and deadly precision.

The creature twitched involuntarily on the ground, impaled with the spike of ice, before its body went limp.

Elsa felt bad and hoped she had made the death as quick and painless as possible. She went over to the dead creature and picked it up.

"Oh noble and gentle creature, thank you for giving your life so that Anna and I may live," she prayed in thanks to its spirit.

She found some fallen logs and put them together as a fire pit. She rubbed some twigs she found together and when the fire started, she roasted the rabbit.

She carried the cooked rabbit back to her ice castle.

Anna sprung eagerly from the bed the moment she saw the doors to the castle begin to open, not so much because she was hungry, but because she was excited to see Elsa again.

"I hope you like rabbit," Elsa told her sister.

"I'm so hungry I could eat _anything_," Anna mused.

Elsa laughed, Anna joining in.

They sat down on the bed next to each other and ate their meal.

"How did you manage to get rabbit, Elsa?", Anna asked curiously.

"Erm….My powers. I don't really like to use them for that kind of thing, but we needed to eat so," Elsa answered uncomfortably.

"Ah. I guess they do come in handy for that. Don't feel bad," Anna comforted her sister.

"I love you, Anna. So much. You have no idea how much I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life," Elsa confessed.

"If its anything like the love I feel for you, then I think I have a pretty good idea how much, Elsa. My life wouldn't be the same without you. I mean, I feel a little bad for breaking up with Kristoff a couple of days after the Great Thaw, but things wouldn't have worked out between us. I realized I saw him as nothing more than a friend. But you, Elsa, what I feel for you, it's real, it's true, true love. You're my true love, Elsa" Anna confessed.

"And you're my true love, Anna," Elsa answered warmly.

The two sisters kissed passionately and deeply.

Anna broke from the kiss, saying, "Promise to be with me forever, Elsa. Ok? Promise to never leave my side."

"I promise. Will you do the same, Anna?" 

"I promise. We'll always be together."

A month passed with Anna and Elsa going through their daily lives in the ice castle, their former kingdom forgotten until one day their peace was shatter.

A knock on the castle doors startled the sisters.

_Had the townspeople come to take them away? Were they wrong about being able to live the rest of their lives together if they ran away? _

Those were the kinds of thoughts that ran through Elsa and Anna's minds.

"I'm going to check the door, Anna. Stay behind me," Elsa ordered.

Anna obeyed, hiding beyond Elsa as her sister slowly and cautiously opened the door.

It was a man wrapped tightly in a traveling cloak, his face partially obscured by the hood.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, please, you have to help us. Your people are suffering, dying even, at the cruel hands of Amunde," he pleaded the sisters, his voice filled with despair.

Elsa considered this for a moment, not sure if she could trust the man. Was he telling the truth or was this some kind of trick or trap?

Elsa decided to set up a test of her own.

"I have no people. The moment they turned their back on me, they were no longer my people," Elsa answered coldly with a hint of anger and hurt betrayal in her voice.

The man stood firm and remained persistent, although his voice began to crack as he spoke.

"Please, Your Majesty," the man pleaded, removing his hood.

His face was so thin that you could see every bone in it, his eyes running with infection, gunk seemingly coated underneath them permanently, and a bedraggled, unkempt beard covered much of his face.

Elsa took pity and softened her voice once she saw the man's appearance.

"I am no longer a "Your Majesty", having been overthrown by my own people. However, I am a merciful person who hates to see others suffer, so I will help."

"Oh, thank you so much, Your Majesty," the man sobbed, falling to his knees in front of the former queen.

"But if I'm going to help you, first you have to tell me everything that's going on," she told him.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll start from the beginning."

"In the beginning, Amunde seemed nice enough. He gave us fire wood, soup, and cloaks to keep us warm from the winter," he began, careful not to mention that the month long unnatural winter was caused by the queen herself, lest he offend her and she refuse to help.

"Go on," Elsa encouraged him.

"We were loyal to Amunde, serving him obediently and loving him dearly, until one day, he just changed right before our eyes. He decided that he wanted everyone in his kingdom to be perfect, that he didn't want any imperfection tainting his kingdom. He began killing his own people. If they had pimples or freckles or any other facial blemishes, he ordered the guards to kill them," the man continued, sending a glance at the freckled former princess.

Elsa and Anna shuddered at the stranger's words.

"If he caught people who he knew were related, hugging, even if it was just a non-romantic hug, he would kill them on sight. He would kill people who were crippled, blind, deaf, or mute. He would even kill same-sex couples. He killed my husband," the man continued, choking back a sob at the last sentence.

"What? Why would the guards listen to him? Why has he not been overthrown?", Elsa interrupted angrily.

"They are afraid, my Queen. Anyone who disagrees with him is killed on sight. I should relay to you a tale of one of his most horrific acts and one of the worse days in the kingdom, so that you may know why."

Elsa nodded and the man began his story.

_Amunde stood in front of a large crowd of townspeople._

"_I think I need a wife," he sneered as he grabbed a woman forcefully from the crowd._

"_Mother!", a little boy no more than 6 or 7 years of age screamed out in fright._

_Amunde turned his attention to the boy._

"_Ah, you already have a child from another man, I see. If you're going to give me an heir, he can't have competition, now can he?", he sneered hatefully to the woman._

"_Guards, kill him," Amunde ordered._

"_But he's just a boy, sir," one of the guards protested._

"_How dare you question me!", Amunde snapped as he slit the guard's throat with his hunting knife._

_He then took the bow from the dead man's hands and shot the little boy in the head with the arrow, killing him._

"_No!", his mother screamed._

"_Shut up and let me have my way with you," Amunde lashed at the woman._

_Then, he turned to another one of his guards and motioned to the boy, saying, "Put him with the rest."_

"_Y-yes, King Amunde," the guard stuttered with fright._

"_That's Master Amunde to you, worthless fool. All you pathetic slaves will bow down to me and worship me like a god," Amunde snarled both at the guard and the townspeople as he shot the guard in the head with the bow._

_The townspeople stepped back in fright._

_Amunde turned to another guard._

"_Put them both with the rest," he told this guard._

"_Yes, Master Amunde," the guard answered, prostrating before the king._

_He then picked up the bodies and threw them onto the mountain of corpses that lie in the town square._

"_Very good. Now set them to burn again since new bodies have been added," Amunde ordered._

_The guard obliged, picking up the torch that was planted in the ground next to the corpse mountain and lit all the bodies ablaze._

_The scent of rotting, burning flesh assaulted the townspeople._

"_Good boy, dog. You have served me well. But do you know what happens to a dog after his usefulness wears out?", Amunde half-heartedly praised and threatened the guard at the same time, raising the bow._

"_Master, please, no! Have mercy!", the guard pleaded for his life._

"_I have no mercy," Amunde chuckled darkly as he pulled the trigger, killing the guard._

_Then, he turned to the crowd to answer his own question._

"_When a dog's usefulness runs out, its Master shoots it. Let this be a lesson to you all."_

_The townspeople gulped in fright._

_Amunde forcefully pulled off his self-proclaimed wife's clothes and plunged into her._

"_No! Please!", she screamed, sobbing as he raped her._

_She struggled to escape from him, his fingernail accidentally scratching her cheek in the process._

"_Oh my! What a pity! You would've made such a wonderful wife too, but now with that unsightly scratch…I could wait for it to heal, but that would take too long and I'd have to stare at that ugly imperfection and we can't have that, can we?", he growled, still plunging in and out of her._

"_Please!" she cried as he slit her throat, only removing himself from her after her body had ceased its death throes and lie still._

_He threw her on the still burning pile himself._

_Then he scanned the crowd until he saw a young girl, about 13 years of age._

"_Perhaps a younger wife would be less trouble," he sneered ominously._

_He pulled the young girl forcefully up to him as the townspeople gasped in horror._

_The girl punched him in the face and made a run for it, but he caught her, putting his hunting knife to her throat and slitting it._

"_Too bad. I was looking forward to tasting her. I still could but it would be no fun without the screams," he laughed hatefully._

"_Well, I think I've had enough fun for one day. You are dismissed, slaves," he told the townspeople._

_They scurried back to their houses, shutting themselves inside and locking their doors tightly._

"That's awful. Amunde did that to my people?! How dare he!", Elsa responded indignantly when the stranger had finished the story.

"So you'll help?", the man asked hopefully.

"Of course. This is all my fault. If I hadn't ran away-", Elsa began sadly.

"It's not your fault, Elsa," Anna reassured her lover.

"Thanks, Anna. You stay here and look after the castle while I go and take back the throne," she ordered her sister.

"What? No way, Elsa! I'm coming with you!", Anna protested, annoyed.

"No, you aren't," Elsa said forcefully as she trapped Anna in a cage made of ice.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I have to protect you. Amunde is dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt," she apologized to her sister.

Anna punched at the bars of the cage until her knuckles bled, alarming Elsa.

Elsa freed Anna from her icy prison.

"Please don't hurt yourself, my love," Elsa said sadly as she wrapped Anna's hands in bandages made of ice and then kissed the bandage-wrapped hands gently.

"Then don't leave me! Let me come with you!", Anna pleaded.

Elsa sighed. "If it's the only way I can get you to not hurt yourself, then I suppose-" she began, but was interrupted by Anna pummeling her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Elsa," the younger girl said cheerfully.

"I am not letting you go without something to protect yourself though. Here," she told Anna as she conjured up a sword made out of ice.

"It's beautiful, Elsa," Anna answered in awe as she took the sword from her sister's hands.

"And also dangerous, so be careful with it, Anna," Elsa warned her sister.

"I will."

Elsa, Anna, and the stranger headed for Arendelle to defeat Amunde once-and-for-all and for Anna and Elsa to reclaim what was rightfully theirs and free their people.


	8. Another Door Opens

**Author's Note:**_ Warning, this chapter is another chapter with major feels. It includes deaths, gore, and an attempted suicide. Please don't read if this makes you feel uncomfortable. So, this is the second to last chapter. Well, technically the last as this is the conclusion to the story and the last chapter will be a sort of epilogue I guess._

Elsa, Anna and the stranger finally arrived in Arendelle after a long walk in dread-filled silence and fearful anticipation, Elsa and Anna not knowing what to expect of their kingdom. The two royals gasped in horror as they saw the mountain of partially charred corpses the man had described to them sitting in the town square in plain sight. It made Elsa sick to her stomach to see her fallen people treated like trash, their bodies so mercilessly desecrated. "That bastard," she gasped under her breath in anger. There was no one in the street, everyone locked up tightly in their houses, so the trio made their way to the palace where they were stopped by guards at the door.

"You are not welcome here. This kingdom belongs to Master Amunde now," one of the guards told Elsa coldly.

"Just because you steal something, doesn't mean it belongs to you," the queen snarled back furiously.

Suddenly Amunde himself appeared at the door.

"Stand down, guards. I've been looking forward to talking to these two for a long time now," he addressed his servants. They bowed and allowed him passage so he was standing in front of the two sisters.

"I began to think you two had forgotten about me. Or maybe you were just scared. After all, you did run away like pathetic dogs with your tails between your legs," he chuckled tauntingly.

"We didn't run away! You overthrew us and banished us from our own kingdom!", Anna protested angrily.

"Oh, is that so? Call it what you want, but running away is still running away. And look how much your people have suffered for it. Is that any way for a queen and princess to treat their people, to let them be slaughtered merciless while you sit back in ignorant bliss? Look upon the bodies of your people. This is all your fault, especially yours Queen Elsa. As queen, you should've protected them, but you didn't and now they're all dead, murdered, _because of_ _you_," he addressed both the queen and princess tauntingly.

Elsa's shoulders shook with a mix of fright and guilt as she tried to hold back a sob. The former prince was right. If she had stay and fought instead of running away like a coward, then maybe her people would be alive instead of lying in a discarded heap like yesterday's garbage. It was all her fault. Everything was all her fault. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cried silently, whispering, "It's all my fault. Everything's my fault."

Anna heard the faint whisper and hugged her sister, holding her sister's crying face against her chest, as she glared at Amunde over Elsa's head. "It's not your fault, Elsa. Amunde is the one who killed our people, not you. Don't let him get to you," she gently soothed her sister, with a hint of anger in her voice which was addressed at the self-proclaimed king. She removed herself from Elsa and drew her ice sword. "Let's finish this!" She shouted, dodging for Amunde. The guards grabbed her, but Amunde halted them.

"I should very much enjoy a fight, but I believe we should have witnesses to see my splendid victory and you and the queen's harsh defeat. I should call out the townspeople," Amunde informed. Anna and Elsa followed him as he grabbed a horn and headed for the town square, blowing it loudly, beckoning the townspeople to come out of hiding. They reluctantly obeyed, coming cautiously out of their houses one by one, afraid of what would happen to them if they didn't. The stranger, who had followed as well, took his place among the crowd, waiting eagerly for Elsa and Anna to avenge his husband.

Amunde turned to Elsa, threatening, "Don't you know you aren't supposed to bring the ones you care about to a fight? The ones we're _closest_ to tend to be the ones that get hurt the _most_." Elsa ignored his jab and silently shot ice spikes out of her hand at him. He dodged out of the way skillfully.

"Is that the best you can do, Ice Queen?," he taunted. Elsa summoned a snowstorm around her, setting off a small avalanche in Amunde's direction.

"Watch out!", she warned the townspeople. They stepped back as Amunde himself dodged the mini-avalanche.

"How cute! Too afraid to hurt your own townspeople. You're too soft, Elsa. And, that, my dear, is what's going to cost you your victory," he chuckled darkly.

Elsa, who at this point was running out of ideas, conjured up a large muscular snowman, similar to Marshmallow, as a last desperate attempt. As the snowman charged towards him, Amunde grabbed the torch from the side of the corpse mountain and set the creature ablaze. The snowy soldier cried in pain as it stumbled onto the ground, after frantically running around and trying to free itself from the offending fire. It slowly melted into nothingness. Elsa held her breath, trying desperately not to let her fear or despair show through. She had tried everything she knew. What could she do now?

Anna sensed her sister's desperation and grabbed the ice sword in her hands. "It's over Amunde!", she screamed as she lunged at him once again, sword-in-hand. He grabbed the sword forcefully just before it hit him and pulled it out of the princess's hands, flinging it to the side.

"Anna!", Elsa screamed in panic.

"I'm not afraid of you," Anna said to Amunde, trying to stand her ground and appear confident despite being disarmed.

"Oh, is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I do this," he taunted as he put his hunting knife up to Anna's throat.

"Amunde, don't! Let her go, please! I'll do anything!," Elsa pleaded in despair.

"You already had your chance for that and blew it, Elsa. Now as punishment, you're going to watch your precious little sister die," he laughed hatefully.

"Anna! No!", she screamed as she willed all of her ice magic and shot it into Amunde's back. The force was so powerful that it went through Amunde's back and into his heart, freezing him into an ice statue instantly. Unfortunately, some residual magic also entered Anna's back and heart, freezing her too.

The townspeople cheered the death of Amunde. "All hail Queen Elsa!"

Elsa fell to the ground, stricken with grief. She had defeated Amunde, but killed her sister in the process and somehow the townspeople were still cheering for her? What about Anna? Didn't they care about Anna? Elsa had murdered her own sister _again_. And this time she was pretty sure it was permanent since Anna hadn't been performing an act of true love when she froze over. Elsa went over to the frozen statue of Amunde holding the knife to Anna's throat. She threw the knife away and cupped Anna's cheeks gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered sadly as tears rolled down her own cheeks. Then, she leaned in and planted a gentle, sad kiss on her frozen sister's lips.

"Goodbye, Anna. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but I can't live without you," she apologized to the statue as she turned away and headed for the discarded ice sword she had made for her sister. Picking up the sword, she knelt down on the ground and slowly brought it down towards her neck as the townspeople gasped in shock.

"Elsa, stop!," a voice shouted in horror.

Elsa looked up, startled. She had every intention of beheading herself, but this voice that pleaded with her seemed so familiar, gentle, and then she realized its source. _It can't be. Can it? You froze her, killed her. She's dead because of you._ These thoughts haunted Elsa, but her gaze now rested on a slowly thawing Anna. She blinked and rubbed her eyes in disbelief, afraid that her mind might be playing tricks on her. Before she could process whether or not it was real or an illusion, her now fully thawed sister had run up to her, throwing the sword away and embracing her tightly in her arms.

"Elsa, why would you do that?", the princess sobbed into her older sister's shoulder.

"I couldn't live without you. Besides, I don't deserve to live anyway," Elsa answered sadly.

"Why would you say that, my love? Of course you deserve to live," Anna pressed on, alarmed at her sister's response.

"No, I don't, Anna. I committed horrible crimes. I abandoned my kingdom, my people. I also killed you again, for good this time, I was afraid. All of this destruction, all of this pain, it's all my fault. If I had just faced Amunde in the beginning instead of running away, then maybe none of this would've happened. I need to be punished. I deserve to die for my crimes," Elsa explained, her voice full of guilt and pain.

"No, you don't deserve to die, Elsa. You didn't do anything. None of this was your fault. The townspeople suffered because of Amunde, not you. We can never know what might have been if we hadn't ran away and there's no way to change the past, so there's no use on dwelling on it. All that matters is here and now and that you saved all the townspeople and freed your kingdom from Amunde's cruel tyranny. You are a hero, Elsa. You deserve to be praised, not punished," Anna tried to reassure her sister.

"But I am the one who froze you," Elsa argued sadly.

"It was an accident, Elsa, and I'm fine. See? Whatever you did, saved me," Anna continued comforting.

Elsa blushed. "I kissed you," she said barely audible.

"Aw. No fair. I didn't get to kiss back. I wanted to feel my true love's kiss that broke the spell," Anna teased.

Elsa gave a half-hearted smile as Anna chuckled. Her face blushed even brighter as Anna drew her lips in close to hers. They kissed deeply.

"Remember, Elsa, that you promised to stay by my side forever. I don't ever want to catch you trying to pull another stunt like that again," Anna chastised gently.

"Yes, Anna. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two girls smiled at each other, but they were interrupted by a fit of coughing. They turned around to see that the stranger that had brought them back to Arendelle had keeled over on the ground.

"Sir, are you alright?", Elsa asked worriedly as she and Anna rushed to his side.

"I've never been better. Thank you, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, for everything. Thank you for defeating Amunde and avenging my husband."

"You're welcome. Hang in there," Elsa willed the man to hold on.

"Don't be sad for me. I can die at peace now. My husband and I will finally be together again," he said, smiling up at the queen as he died in her arms. Tears streamed down Elsa's cheeks, hitting the lifeless body of the brave stranger that had brought them back to save Arendelle.

She stood and addressed the crowd, the man still in her arms.

"This man is a hero. It is as much thanks to him as it is to me and Anna that Arendelle was freed from Amunde. As such, he deserves a hero's burial. I should also arrange for a proper burial for all of the fallen that have been previously so disgracefully disrespected under Amunde's rule. I also pardon you all for your treason by overthrowing Anna and I, as I feel you have suffered enough at the hands of Amunde, and that is atleast in part my fault. So, if you'd have me as your queen again, I will gladly work tirelessly to restore Arendelle to her former glory, mending all of her wounds as best I can, mending all of your wounds as best I can," Elsa addressed her people.

They bowed down before her and Anna, shouting, "Hail Queen Elsa! Hail Princess Anna!"

It took a few months but all the destruction was eventually repaired, all the dead given a proper burial, and all of the people finally came to accept Anna and Elsa's relationship with each other, having been grateful that the love between the queen and princess had been what saved them from Amunde in a way. The still frozen ice statue of the former tyrant had been placed in the dungeons just in case although Elsa was pretty sure there was no way he would thaw. Peace had finally been restored to Arendelle and Elsa and Anna were finally able to be together without hiding.

**Author's Note: **_Yep, there's one at the bottom this time too. I didn't want to give away, spoilers, so… Anyways, I thought about giving it a Romeo and Juliet type ending where Elsa succeeded in her suicide, only for Anna to unthaw and find that her sister had killed herself, but I decided I wasn't cruel enough to write that, so thank me for my mercy, oh dear readers. XD Seriously, though, you guys are awesome. When I first started writing this, I didn't expect it to get as many favs and follows as it has now. I'm really flattered. It means a lot to me. I read all the reviews too even if I don't always respond to them. I'm just not that good at responses. Lol. XD_


	9. Wide Open Doors

**Author's Note:** _So, this is the final chapter, more of an epilogue really. In this chapter, we have a proposal, wedding, and an adoption all in one. Once again, thanks so much everyone for the faves and follows and hope you guys enjoy this conclusion to the story even if it is kind of fast-paced and has a lot of things crammed into it. Lol. XD_

"Queen Elsa, time to get up!", Albin's voice urged through her bedroom door.

Really, she didn't know why she bothered to keep him around. She should have fired him since the disaster with Amunde was technically his fault, but the man had apologized deeply and sincerely to his queen several times already and she decided that there was no way he could have known that Amunde was a devious psychopath. After all, the prince had even her fooled for awhile.

"Albin, go away!", Elsa groaned sleepily.

"But Your Majesty, there is much work to be done. You have your queenly duties to attend to," he urged her.

"My queenly duties can wait 5 more minutes," she snapped irritably.

Albin flinched at her tone on the other side of the door. Princess Anna, who was standing next to him, grabbed his shoulder reassuringly and said, "Let me try. I can always get through to Elsa when no one else can."

He nodded and waited.

"Sis, come on. The sky's awake!" Anna piped enthusiastically at the closed door.

Elsa smiled a little as she rubbed at her tired eyes, getting the sleep out of them.

"In a minute, Anna. A lot has been happening lately. I'm tired. I need my beauty sleep," she teased her younger sister.

"_You_ need beautiful sleep, Elsa? _Really_? You're the most gorgeous human being in the whole world. You may need other things, but beauty sleep isn't one of them," Anna both teased and complemented her lover at the same time.

Elsa blushed and clearing her throat said, "Thanks Anna. _You're_ the most beautiful person in the world to me though. But if you'll excuse me, I really would like more sleep."

Anna sighed and opened the door to their room.

"Would this help you wake up, sleepy-head?", she said affectionately as she planted a soft kiss on Elsa's lips.

Elsa's eyebrows rose in shock at first, but soon she was returning the kiss.

"Come on, my love. It's time to get up," Anna told her gently as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her slowly and carefully out of the bed.

Elsa yawned tiredly, but followed her sibling obediently out of the room.

"I know it's going to be a long and stressful day today, Elsa, but it's going to be worth it because later, I have a surprise for you that I just know you're going to love," Anna promised excitedly, her eyes beaming.

Elsa looked at her curiously, giving her a soft smile.

After Elsa and Anna ate breakfast together, for the rest of the day Elsa found herself drowning in paperwork and tedious royal meetings while Anna went about the business of whatever surprise it was she was planning for Elsa. By the time evening came, the poor queen was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go back to bed until she heard the familiar voice of her red-headed beauty.

"Elsa?"

"I'm here, Anna," she said softly, loving.

Her sister walked into the room and Elsa's mouth dropped in shock.

"W-w-why are you wearing father's clothes, Anna?", she stuttered out.

Anna blushed while Elsa was filled with conflicting emotions. On one hand, she was sad because the clothes reminded her of her father, but on the other hand, Anna looked really handsome in the king's old uniform. Elsa groaned in confusion, not sure whether to feel sad or turned on.

"Because Elsa, every queen should have a king to rule by her side so she doesn't get lonely," Anna answered.

"Unless they have another queen to rule by their side," Elsa chuckled softly, still not sure where her adorable little sister was going with this.

The red head suddenly knelt down in front of Elsa and the queen's jaw dropped, her eyes filling with happy tears of anticipation.

"Will you let me be your king, Elsa?", Anna questioned nervously as she pulled a ring with a snowflake shaped crystal and a silver band with snowflakes engraved in it, out from one of her father's coat pockets and placed it on Elsa's finger.

"Anna. Oh, Anna, yes," Elsa choked out happily.

"You would! Great! I love you, Elsa and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife. I've even talked about it with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf after they got back from their ice run. Thank God they were on the run when the whole thing with Amunde happened. I'm glad Kristoff forgave me and still wanted to be friends. He even agreed to be the best man, Elsa!", Anna rambled excitedly.

"That's great news, Anna," Elsa said gently, smiling softly at her sister, tears of joy still welling up in her eyes.

"And Olaf's going to the flower boy. And Sven the ring bearer," Anna continued excitedly.

"So, what date do you have in mind to set the wedding, my love?", Elsa questioned curiously.

"Well, I was thinking that a month should be enough time to get things settled. You know, hire the caterers, send out invitations to everyone in the kingdom, find a priest willing to perform the marriage, that kind of stuff," Anna explained.

Elsa's heart leapt with joy and anticipation. A month? That was really soon, but she didn't want it any other way.

For the next month, they were busy making all the preparations until the day finally came. Elsa had made both herself and Anna beautiful ice wedding gowns for them to wear at her sister's insistence. She styled her braid and bit her nails nervously as she prepared to walk out of the room. She had made the dresses a week ago and hadn't seen Anna that morning since it was bad luck to see the bride before a wedding. She meant Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf at the sled outside.

"I've already brought Anna to the chapel. Do you need a ride?", the ice harvester questioned his queen.

"Thank you, Kristoff. And thank you again, as well, for agreeing to be the best man in spite of everything that happened between you and Anna," she told the man fondly.

"No problem. I just want to see Anna happy. That's all that matters," he answered softly, smiling back at her as she stepped inside the sled.

Sven pulled Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa to the chapel, Elsa fidgeting nervously the whole way.

"Hey, Your Majesty, it'll be fine," Kristoff reassured her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

She smiled nervously at him and then stepped out of the sled, heading into the chapel. Olaf walked Elsa down the aisle until she reached the altar, eagerly waiting for Anna to appear. In no time at all, Anna appeared with Kristoff walking her down the aisle. The chapel itself was filled with as many citizens of Arendelle as could fit in it, although Elsa and Anna only saw each other. Olaf disappeared and came back with a basket of flowers, throwing them onto the aisle as Anna and Kristoff walked down it to meet Elsa. When Anna got to Elsa's side, Kristoff and Olaf took their seats in the pews along with everyone else. The priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two hearts who love each other very much as one. If anyone here objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence as the whole chapel looked on with smiles, some even with happy tears. The sisters had been through so much and now they were finally going to be able to be together forever.

"Ring bearer, please come forward," the priest ordered Sven.

The reindeer walked up from his perch on the floor in the back of the church, carrying in the two rings in his mouth and dropped the respective rings into Elsa and Anna's hands.

"Thanks, Sven," Anna whispered.

The reindeer nodded and then headed back to his spot.

"Queen Elsa, do you promise to take care of and love Princess Anna for better or worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Elsa said softly, misty-eyed, smiling, as she slipped the ring on Anna's finger.

"Princess Anna, do you, in turn, promise to take care of and love Queen Elsa for better or worse in sick and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Anna chirped excitedly as she slipped the ring onto Elsa's finger.

"Then I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the brides," he told Anna and Elsa.

They lifted each other's veils and kissed passionately as the crowd cheered.

The reception was wonderful with everyone congratulating them. The honeymoon was even more wonderful, but the best was still yet to come.

A year past with a peaceful marriage for Queen Elsa and now newly crowned Queen Anna before they finally decided that they were ready to bring a child into their lives. Their friend Oaken had told them about a lovely orphanage where he and his husband Selby had adopted their children from. Even Albin greatly supported the idea, since it would solve the still looming problem of no heir to the throne. He and the citizens were willing to overlook blood relations as long as it meant that there would be _someone_ who could inherit the throne and ensure Arendelle's future.

Elsa and Anna entered the orphanage with a mix of nervousness and excitement. They had both decided that an infant would be the best option as suddenly being adopted into a royal family of married incestuous sisters in which one of the sisters had magic powers was too much for an older kid to have to take in at once they decided. Plus, Albin had warned cautiously that an older kid might turn on them and try to take over the throne. Although Elsa didn't think that was the case, she still liked the idea of an infant that she could raise as her own that knew only her and Anna as their mothers.

"Should we adopt a boy or girl?", Anna questioned Elsa as they were seated in the waiting room.

"I don't know. I have no preference. We'll see which baby speaks to us," Elsa answered honestly.

"Queen Elsa, Queen Anna, we're ready for you now, Your Majesties. Come follow me into the nursery," a cheerful young woman greeted them with a gentle smile.

They smiled and obeyed, filled with nervousness and excitement. As they entered the room, both pairs of eyes immediately settled on an adorable baby girl wrapped in a pink bundle. The baby had bright red hair, deep blue eyes, and a heavily freckled face.

"She has freckles just like us, Anna. Also, she has my own eye color and almost the same hair color as you. It's remarkable, almost as if she is our own biological child. What do you think, Anna?", Elsa marveled.

Anna had already picked up the little girl and was cradling her in her arms, cooing gently at her as the baby smiled up at the red-haired queen's face. "I think she's perfect, but we should see how she reacts to your powers," Anna answered her wife.

Elsa nodded, smiling nervously, as she summoned a snowflake above the infant's head. The snowflake landed softly on the baby's forehead, melting against it. The infant let out a loud giggle and reached in the air, looking for more. Elsa made more snowflakes and the infant caught each one in her tiny hands eagerly as she laughed joyfully.

"She is perfect," Elsa whispered to Anna.

Then, she added to the baby, "You're going to be a princess, sweetheart. How does that sound? We won't spoil you too much though. It comes with a lot of responsibility." She laughed gently at the child in her arms as she held her close to her chest.

"What should we name her?", Anna suddenly asked.

"How about Idunn as a reminder that you taught me to learn to love again since it means 'to love again' in Old Norse?"

Anna chuckled, amused with her sister's obsession with name meanings.

"I think that's a perfect name for her. After all, Idunn is also a goddess of Spring from Norse mythology, so being that one of this baby's mothers is a goddess of winter, it's deliciously ironic," Anna teased her sister.

"Oh, stop it, Anna. I'm not a goddess," Elsa mumbled, blushing.

"Could've fooled me. You're certainly more beautiful than any goddess I've ever seen," Anna teased again.

"And when have you seen a goddess?", Elsa questioned sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"One's standing in front of me now. I married her and I want nothing more than to kiss her right here and now," Anna said romantically.

With that, they kissed passionately after Anna placed the baby gently back in its crib.

When they were finished, they turned to the woman who had given them the tour of the orphanage and Elsa said, "We have made our decision. We would like to adopt little Idunn."

The woman nodded. "You'll have to fill out some paperwork first, but then she's all yours."

Elsa and Anna eagerly filled out the paperwork as quickly and carefully as they could. When they were finished, Elsa collected their new little bundle of joy in her arms. The baby yawned tiredly, then snuggled her head into Queen Elsa's chest, drifting into peaceful sleep. Elsa and Anna took turns kissing the tired infant on the forehead.

"Good night, our little princess," Elsa whispered softly, stroking her new daughter's hair softly as she slept.

"Elsa and I will be good mothers to you. We love you very much," Anna promised the sleeping child.

"We also love each other very much and we're going to be a happy family," Elsa added, smiling fondly at her sister.

They gave each other a soft gentle kiss before heading back to the palace with their new daughter. They had no way of knowing what the future would have in store for them from now on, but they knew they could get through it together, along with their daughter, as one big happy family.


End file.
